


Aroma

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I didn't think too deeply about this one, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An extremely short drabble.Apparently Lio smells like roses according to some people who went to the 4DX showings so I took advantage to write something while trying new things.





	Aroma

Lio always has this weird aura to him...he has this smell too.

Isn't bad, it's actually quite nice. It isn't like the perfumes Aina buys, it's more...elegant? Galo just couldn't figure out what it was, he couldn't get close enough.

But well, he sees an opportunity and takes it.

* * *

One day they were in the Burning Rescue HQ, it was a slow day, no more fires to put out left them with more free time than they knew what to do with. Lio was reading some sort of book on the couch, he tends to be pretty old-fashioned when it comes to technology and material stuff, surprisingly. I guess he just didn't have access to the same thing as most people these days?

Still, he was right there, for once his guard was down and seemed too focused on what he was reading to notice a thing, perfect time to strike...

Galo tried sneaking closer...just close enough to get a good sniff, he _needed _to know what that smell was...

But suddenly Lio irked like a cat, stood up and turned around, grabbing Galo by the face faster than Galo could react.

—What are you trying now?— He had that death glare of his again. Even when he seems calm he never actually chills out!

—Hey! Don't screw my plan like that!—Galo was squirming around and eventually setting himself free, it's like Lio's always one step ahead.

—You don't ever let anyone get too close, so of course the great agent Galo Thymos had to find his way around!

—...You're a firefighter, not some sort of secret agent. What do you want anyways?!

—Look you always have like this...weird thing to you and it just feels like I've smelt it before and I really really wanna know what it is ok?!

Lio had this...weird look in his face Galo wouldn't know how to describe, he just knew Lio wasn't happy.

—...Seriously? —Well, yeah! Like, you smell super nice but it's like I never get a good feel for it...I just wanna know, it feels super familiar!

—...Ugh, fine. Go ahead.

Finally! Galo leaned foward a little towards Lio, putting one hand on the other's small shoulders while his other hand went to his head to draw him closer and sniffed...it's just so pleasant to smell too...so it's like...a book store? Disinfectant? Actually...it's more like a rose scent! So that's what it was!

Though he was suddenly interrupted by Lio's nagging again.

—There...you happy now?

—Yeah! So I figured it out! It's like a rose scent! You seriously smell so nice! On top your hair's like super fluffy...

Lio was getting all mad again, he turned his head to the side all of a sudden not looking at Galo in the eye and then breaking away and going back to sitting on the couch and picking up his book again.

—That's enough ok?! Go bother someone else...you're like a little kid...

* * *

Ever since then Galo started buying rose-scented air freshener, perfume wasn't his thing but it was nice to be able to get that sweet smell again, it's relaxing, and reminds him of Lio.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just to test out using em dashes for dialogue instead of quotation marks, so if this way of writing feels more pleasant, let me know and I'll write like this more often.
> 
> Edit: I'm also fucking stupid and realized some of the spacing didn't translate correctly so now 95 people have already seen the inconsistencies and I feel shame.


End file.
